The real truth
by Etzuko
Summary: After bringing Sasuke back to Konoha from Orochimaru Sasuke are leaving once again, but leaves a letter to naruto behind about why he's leaving and why he left the first time. The real truth about why he left Konoha. SasuNaru, Oneshot.


**The real truth**

_Is this me? Is this me writing this? __Is it me this is happening to? _

_Is this me? Is this me feeling like this? Is this me having feelings like these?_

_Is this me? Is this me loving somebody? Is this me loving you?_

_Is this me? Is this me saying these things? Is this even possible?_

_Is this me? Is this true? Is this… love?_

_I don't know what's going on. But I think the world should __k__now that something is happening around us. Or at least around me. Maybe the world doesn't need to know it, but you do. You have to know. I need you to know. I would never be able to find peace in my grave if I kn__e__w you never had any idea what was happening to me. Why I acted the way I did. _

_I did it because of you. I became a ninja because of you. I became strong because of you. I became happy because of you. That night, when I met you alone in the dark moonlight, I wanted to tell you the truth. But you told me another one. You loved her. That idiotic useless girl without any__thing__ worth loving. You said you loved her. _

_I loved you at the same time. But I never told you that. I couldn't. If that thing you said __was __true, I would have been denied. That was my fear. But your words didn't end there. You continued. You told me that she liked me. And that you hated me because of that. You could have cut my head off and it would have hurt less. But you didn't. I told you that I didn't cared about her. That I hated her. Because I did since you loved her instead of me. It cooled you down. You even smiled at me. Because I hated her you gave me a smile._

_So I began hate people. I hated them so you maybe would give me another smile. But __you __never did. The inside of me bled because of that. Things just turned darker and darker until you where the only thing light in my eyes. That time I spooked to you. At the hospital I told you, do you remember that? But you said that I was confused and crazy. That's why we fought on the roof. I didn't want to fight you. I wanted to hold you, touch you, and tell you what I felt for you. _

_But instead we fought. When I realized you were the stronger one of us, I decided to leave. I couldn't stand living so close to you with those feelings of mine. So I tried to leave. But you caught me up. You told me to not leave. I thought you seriously wanted me to stay. But then you said that you had promised her to bring me back. I got so angry. So furious. That's why I beat you. I was the stronger. _

_When you__lay __there, hurt, bloody, broken, I watched you. The waterfall's sounds disappeared as I tried to hear if you still were alive or not. You were. I heard your heart pounding. Then I kissed you. This time no one pushed us. I just couldn't help giving you that kiss. As a good bye. Then I left. Now, three years later, you found me again. You told me that I was your friend. "I couldn't help a friend" you said. _

_That made me want to live once again. I thought maybe my pain would finally get ripped out of my dark soul. I went back with you to Konoha. But things had not changed at all. You still loved her, I still loved you. I think you did love her. But not as much as I did for you. So now I write you this, and tell you why I'm leaving now. I can't stand living without you. I will go tonight and this ti__m__e you won't find me. Not alive anyway. I will love you until the last breath of mine. I will love you forever._

_Sasuke._

Naruto crushed the paper between his fingers. He knew Sasuke was serious. He would never lie about something like this. Naruto tided his head protector around his head and smiled.

"I might fight you again, if it makes you stay long enough to listen to me. To make sure that you know the real truth. That I love you too."

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

What about that? I wrote this in an hour, but it just popped up and I have to write it down. So what do you think? I love it anyway I sort of can't believe that I wrote a one shot, but anyway

_Love Narutard Kiba_


End file.
